Beyond My Expectations
by creative-musings
Summary: Four has always been someone Tris has been keeping an eye on. She can't help but be intrigued...until she finds him with his girlfriend kissing at the Chasm. Now she doesn't care, and initiation is just another thing on her to-do list. How can she break apart from Four without overreacting? Maybe she can't. But maybe, just maybe, there's some hope. *rated T just in case!*
1. Chapter 1

TRIS POV

"Okay, initiates. Today you'll be practicing throwing a good punch." I can barely hear Four give directions to us because Molly and Peter won't shut up. I hate Peter more than I've ever hated anyone, but I guess since I didn't hate anyone in Abnegation that isn't necessarily a hard thing to do.

We all spread out and go to our own punching bags. I throw the hardest punch I could, yet the punching bag barely sways. What?! I try again, this time reassuring myself that I'm Dauntless, which means that what I've been doing won't get me past initiation.

"Stiff, what the hell are you doing?" I hear Four say behind me. "You seriously call that a punch?" Angrily, I turn around.

"Yeah, I do."

"Your thumb is on the inside of your fist," he observes. "That's wrong. It's supposed to be on the outside." I spin around and try to punch again, this time with my thumb on the outside. I could feel it already – that was perfect.

Four takes a few steps closer to where I am, and he leans in. "I wish I knew how you got that so quickly," he says quietly. He then walks away and begins observing other initiates, but he didn't seem as interested as he did with me.

"So, what was up with you and Four during training today?" Christina asks. I take a sip of water to stall.

"Nothing much. He just showed me a better way to punch." Christina stares.

"Four tried to help you?" she asks, shocked.

"Yeah, he did. He isn't some cold-hearted monster, you know."

"He sure can seem it. What'd he tell you?"

"God, Christina. There's nothing going on between us! I barely know the guy. Anyway, he showed me a better way to punch. Apparently, your thumb is supposed to go on the outside of your fist. I can't believe I didn't know that. I mean, seriously. It's so much more comfortable that way, too."

"Well, how come he didn't show me that? That tip could've helped when I was punching the bag and it barely moved." Christina and I continue to chat as Al talks to Will about how Peter used to act in Candor. When we're all finished, Christina, Al, and Will all go back to hit the hay.

"Hey, Tris, you coming?" I hear Christina call out to me.

"No, I'm not tired. I'm going to take a walk around the compound."

"Okay, see you later." I walk in the other direction and head towards the Chasm. I listen to the water rushing below me and wonder what it would be like to voluntarily plummet to your death. I look down and watch the water crash on the rocks, and shiver at the thought of getting cut up and drowned. Suddenly, I hear someone talking.

"Come on, Four, can't we do something together tonight? Like watch a movie or something?"

"Audrey, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm busy in the computer room this week? Maybe next week." What? Four? Why's he here?

"Ugh. We never do anything normal couples do." At this, he presses his lips to hers and they kiss here, with the water rushing calmly. It must be perfect for both of them.

"What about that?" he asks. She smiles at him.

"I guess you're right. See you tomorrow." They kiss again, and she starts to walk away. She pauses in between her steps, and says, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Four says back. I look down at the Chasm one last time, and I tiptoe and try to get away, but Four hears me.

"Tris?" I turn around. "I didn't know you were here."

"Well…I didn't think you'd be here." I quickly walk away, devastated. What was that? I didn't even say goodbye or anything. I just…walked away. Then I remind myself that there was a reason for this. Four has a girlfriend that I already hate. And why be nice to people I hate? Yet again, I probably shouldn't have been so rude to an instructor.

But for some reason, I don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't believe I actually got more than one review! This is really big for me! :D Special thanks to khushi25, Mellanniee2016 and ThreeFlyingBirds (guest) for being my first reviewers – it really means a lot. . (: Hope you enjoy chapter two!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, unfortunately.**

Training comes again the next day. I smile, remembering Four trying to help me. Then I remember that I found him kissing his girlfriend by the Chasm. Oh, that's just precious.

I walk over to the cafeteria, arguing with myself over how I should act. If I act all mopey, I won't be hiding my feelings, which is one of the reasons why I came here. But, they'll all ask me what's wrong, and I'm in no position to explain. If I act all happy, Christina will know that something's wrong and announce it. That also means I'm pulling an Abnegation. No thanks. By the time I'm done thinking, I'm standing right in front of the table.

"Uh, Tris, why are you just standing there?" Christina asks.

"Ummmm…" I think of something to say. "I don't know, I just feel like it!" I smile, and laugh a little bit. _What was that? That sounded like the world's fakest laugh._ Christina eyes me with her all-knowing look that's driving me insane.

"Tris, are you okay?" Even _Will_ can notice? Wow, I must've done a really bad job trying to cover up.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wondering."

As Will and Christina begin talking about their old factions, I can't help but wonder why they would even care. I know, they used to live there. Didn't they come here for a better life? I don't know. It just doesn't seem like the conversation that I would want to engage in. I guess I just won't join in like usual.

"Hey, Tris, what was Abnegation like?" Will asks. So much for not talking about the past.

"Colorless," I reply.

"Wasn't it boring?" Christina asks.

"At times, but I didn't know what else to do. I had nothing to compare it to, so it wasn't all that bad."

"Hmm, good point. We should probably get going."

We get up and go to the training room. On the way, we talk about what we want to be if we "survive" being initiates. Christina decides that a nurse would be ideal, Will isn't sure, and I'm wondering if a Dauntless leader would be fitting.

When we finally get there, we're greeted by an intimidating Four. Not like he'd ever say 'hello.' He just stands there, looking each initiate in the eye. It's a bit creepy when you think about it. You walk into a training room and see your instructor looking you in the eyes. Every. Single. Day.

We line up against the wall and hear Molly, Peter, and Drew snickering. Christina lets out an exasperated sigh, and Al rolls his eyes. Will shoots Peter a look, and Peter responds by giving him a piercing stare. If looks could kill, Will would be dead in a heartbeat.

Good thing Will isn't dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: thanks so much! I can't believe I have 8 reviews! It really means a lot to know that I have an audience.**

**Disclaimer: It'd be kind of pathetic if Veronica Roth wrote fanfiction for her own story. **

* * *

"You will all be bringing those new skills of yours to use," Four announces. "Because there is an odd number of initiates, one is left out." At this, everyone looks at the board that has the fight pairings listed, and then everyone looks at me because my name doesn't have a name next to it. Why did Four have to announce that? It's kind of obvious that I won't be fighting.

First up is Will vs Al, and I can that neither is happy about fighting their friend. Will makes the first move by throwing a punch directed at Al's stomach. He winces, and punches Will in the face. Will kicks Al's leg, and he falls backward. Will kicks him in the stomach for good measure, and Four calls it off. He circles Will's name, and the fighting continues.

Molly and Christina is next, and I'm afraid that Molly will do serious damage. She's a lot bigger than Chris, and the last place I want to be is the infirmary. Molly punches Christina in the nose, and it starts bleeding. Christina trips Molly, knowing that she has a tendency to slip over her enormous feet, so that'll just give it a little head-start. Once Molly gets hit, she falls like a ton of bricks.

She gets up and tries to kick Christina in the side, but Chris dodges it. Chris punches Molly in the stomach. Molly gags and punches Christina in the nose, again. The bleeding just isn't stopping, but that doesn't stop Christina. She punches Molly in the face and throws in a kick in the stomach for good measure.

The fight ends with Christina winning and Molly is taken to the infirmary. Apparently she injured her back when she tripped. I can't help but laugh at that. _Good job, Chris. _

There are more fights that I don't pay attention to, and then we leave.

"That was an exciting class," Will says. "You did really well, Chris."

"Thanks. You weren't so horrible, either."

"Hang on, I have to talk to Four. I'll meet you guys at the dining hall, I guess," I say.

"Will, you can leave. I'm waiting. Tris, I'm taking you shopping when you're done." I roll my eyes.

"I'll try to make this long." I walk over to Four. _Wait, why'd I come over here? I can't just be like, hey Four I was wondering if I'll be fighting tomorrow because I want to show everyone that I'm not a Stiff. _That'd be kind of weird.

"Hey Tris. What's up?" Ummm...I don't know, actually.

"I was wondering...about the, uh, whatchamacallit?" What. Did. I. Just. Say?

"The _what?"_ Oh wow, this is going to be fun.

"You know, the, um...whatchamacallit. I mean the fear simulation. That's right. The fear simulation."

"What about it?"

"Umm...how many fears does the average initiate have? Chris and I were just thinking about it."

"Ten to fifteen."

"Okay, thanks." I turn around and make a face at Christina that shows my humiliation.

"What happened? And why'd you go over in the first place?" Oh, Christina. Always there to pry into your barely-existing social life.

I explain what happened at the Chasm, and how I was going to ask about it, but I decided to ask about the fights instead.

"Where's the problem?"

"Well, I asked about the fear simulations but I called it a whatchamacallit at first." Christina bursts out laughing, and I can't help but stifle a nervous laugh.

"Okay, I'm done. So now let's get to the important stuff. Makeup or clothes shopping first?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if the fights didn't meet your expectations or if they weren't beyond your expectations (haha, fanfic humor). I never really liked reading about the fights so my writing about them isn't good, either. I was going to skip it but I didn't want you all to think I forgot about them. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so is a nice review. They make me so happy...lol :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I have a lot to say...**

**One: I'm currently on vacation, so I'll try to update every day, but my schedule is filled with the beach! I do, however, have an exciting seven hour car ride home next Saturday, so I'll update like ten times. **

**Two: I'm not loving the name of this story. It isn't schnazzy enough. Any suggestions?**

**Three: I don't know if I'll be continuing my story "Letting Go." I'm not to happy with the plot. Just letting everyone know...**

**Four (teehee): I will be writing a story where me and my friend Nicole are in Tris's initiate class. If you're interested, let me know! Also, a name suggestion would be nice, but I'll try to be creative.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Tragic, isn't it?**

* * *

"Makeup. At least I know how to wear clothes." Ah, the joys of a makeover! Bankrupting yourself for amusement, spending money on pointless things, and consulting your uncomfortably candid friend about clothing.

"Hmmm...good point. Let's go back to where we sleep. I have makeup there, and then we'll go shopping."

"Where'd you get the makeup from?"

"Tris, I thought you knew me! The first thing I did was go shopping when I had the chance."

"I should have known. But don't we need to go shopping for makeup?"

"We'll experiment first, see what looks good, and buy that. Trust me, I have plenty to experiment with."

"I have no doubt. Let's go."

We go back to where we sleep and Christina pulls an enormous makeup bag from under her bed. I can only stare.

She pulls out a tube of bright red lipstick. "I think this suits you. It'll complement your coloring." I stare at the lipstick.

"I didn't even know they sell lipstick that...red."

"They have everything in Dauntless. Now, close your eyes."

"Why? You're not doing eye makeup."

"If you watch me, you'll flinch." I decide not to respond and close my eyes. She slides the lipstick across my bottom and top lip. "Okay, you can open your eyes know." I turn around and look in the mirror, and I can't help but stare.

"Chris, I look so different! In a good way, I mean."

"Who's always right about this stuff?" she asks with a grin. I roll my eyes.

"You are."

"Ah, you have your facts right!" She laughs lightly and I close my eyes again. I feel her applying eyeliner.

"Open your eyes," she says. "But don't look! No looking yet!"

"No eye shadow?" I ask. _Please say no, please say no, please say no!_

"No. I thought you didn't want any. Do you?" She gives me a puzzled look.

"No. Not at all. Just making sure you know."

"Tris, I know you pretty well. I don't think you'd find yourself attractive with smoky eyes. Four is a different story, but-"

"I don't like him." My cheeks go red and I stare at the floor. I look up when Christina responds.

"Oh really?" She wiggles her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yes really." She stares at me, and I stare back. "You look sad. Anything happen?" She gasped. "Did he hit on you?"

"No."

"Well...?"

"He has a girlfriend," I say miserably. "I found them kissing by the Chasm. He caught me and tried to talk to me but I just...left." Christina stares at me, shocked.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE HIM HANGING?!" she practically yells, playfully outraged.

"I don't know, actually." She scratches her chin in mock thought.

"Think he'll be there tonight?" I smile. Genius!

"I don't know...maybe. But I don't want to walk in on their...umm...moments of intimacy."

"They won't get it on in public..."

"I'll tell you about my experience later," I say as I leave the room.

Tonight, I'm going to stay, and see what happens. Hear Four out. Because, just maybe, his thoughts are significant.

* * *

**Ah, a flicker of hope. Next chapter will be the beginning of FourTris. Well, kind of. You'll se what I mean. Review if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and I'm going to update tomorrow...or maybe even in like an hour. I have the chapter written, now all I need is enough motivation... *evil laugh***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wasn't going to post this chapter but I got two reviews that completely made my day**! **Thank you so much UndercoverGummybear and Mellanniee2016! You two really motivated me and I'll be posting chapter 6 tomorrow afternoon or so. **

**Disclaimer: If I was Veronica Roth, I'd be able to make the book signing at 8:00 PM in New York City on Tuesday, October something. But I can't because its a school night and my parents wouldn't be willing to drive me one and a half hours (no traffic) for a book signing and then drive back...**

* * *

When Christina first suggested coming down to the Chasm to sneak up on Four, I was embarrassed that I hadn't thought of that and excited because well, who doesn't love creeping up on their mysterious instructor in the middle of the night? Well, not really the middle of the night. More like 8:30.

I creep behind a sign advertising a free piercing with every $500 you spend on tattoos. I can hear the water rushing, and something inside me says that he'll be here tonight, and he'll look for me, too. Maybe it's just my fear talking. But, I'm not afraid of being caught, right? Right. I'm afraid of getting punished by a simulation and have the wrong person view it.

I hear footsteps. They're getting louder and louder, and I realize that it's heels. It may just be Audrey. _Please be Audrey, please be Audrey..._ I try to sneak a look, and I see a girl about 5'7 with black hair and neon green streaks. Definitely not her.

I hear more footsteps, and it's either a girl wearing flats or a guy. It's a girl with no shoes on. That works, too. She looks familiar...a little bit too familiar for my liking.

"Audrey!" I hear Four's voice. I take a mental note to thank Christina and peak over the sign. It's triangular and can fold up, and I know I shouldn't look over. What if Audrey sees me? Or worse...what if Four does?

"Hey, Four!" she says enthusiastically. She throws her arms around his neck, but he pushes her off. What?

"Audrey, we need to talk," he says seriously.

"About what?"

"This just...isn't working. I have a lot of stuff going on, and things between us aren't working out." Four's breaking up with her? Oh, this is the perfect night to stalk him!

"Maybe we can make time...?" Her voice trembles and sounds weak.

"Look, the thing is that I'm not sure if I want to make time. It's not even your fault. The way this relationship has been going doesn't feel right. I know, you were my first girlfriend, but I'm not getting the feeling that you're my girlfriend. I'm sorry, but I don't want to do this anymore." My jaw drops, and I can't help but peek over. I can't see, so I lean over a little more...

_Crash!_ The sign collapses and I collapse with it. Audrey looks over, shocked.

"Who are you?" she asks, fuming.

"I...uh...well, you see..." I have to make an excuse. What sign was that? Tattoos and piercings. "I work here and I wanted to take down the sign but I fell over. I'm sorry to interrupt anything-"

"How'd you fall over if you were standing up to take the sign down?"

"Dropped my...pencil." How long have I been such a good liar?

"Oh, is that so? You don't look old enough to be seventeen." Her eyes narrow, and I can tell that she isn't buying it.

"Well, I am seventeen."

"Audrey, she is seventeen," Four says. He's actually playing along!

"How do you know?"

"I was her instructor last year. She's a transfer from Abnegation."

"Yeah, well, I have to bring this sign in..." I walk into the parlor, bringing the sign in with me. The guy behind the counter looks at me strangely, but doesn't question me. He probably heard everything, and I can only imagine how crazy it must seem.

I look out the window to see Audrey put her hand on Four's shoulder and say something that makes him look away. She walks slowly and dramatically, but when she's finally gone I go out to put the sign back up.

I walk over to Four, thinking of something to say. He's standing by the Chasm, looking over the railing, probably deep in thought.

"Four, thank you for that." He turns around, startled, but smiles when he sees me. It's a faint smile, but it still makes me feel all happy inside.

"It was no problem," he says thoughtfully. "You know, I've been wanting to end it with her for a few weeks."

"How long have you been waiting?" I instantly regret saying that. _You don't ask someone about their breakup less than ten minutes later!_

"Since initiation started."

"Oh, well, it's been awhile," I say awkwardly. "I'm going to go straighten out that sign."

I walk over and put it back in its previous position. Four walks over and lightly touches my arm. My heart skips a beat.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he says quietly.

* * *

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad Audrey's finally out of the picture. Please review if you enjoyed, and let me know if you want the next chapter to be in Four's POV. If you do, do you want this scene or the day after this? Let me know!**

***Francesca***


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Some of you guys want the scene, some want the day after. Because I am in no mood to torment some of my readers, I decided to just write both! I present chapter six, which is the previous scene in Four's POV. **

**Disclaimer: My name is Francesca Gina *insert Italian last name here*. Not Veronica Roth. **

* * *

I walk down to the Chasm, my heart pounding so hard I'm afraid the people walking around can see it through my shirt. I'm not afraid of her, of course not. I've been wanting to do this since initiation started. _No, you've been wanting to do this since you met Tris. Initiation or not, if you hadn't met Tris you wouldn't want to break up with Audrey. _

_Tris_. She's such a wonderful person. She's not pretty or anything, but her personality kind of radiates. I don't know why I didn't break up with Audrey originally, actually.

Zeke, Shauna, Lauren and I were all playing Truth or Dare and Zeke dared me to ask out Audrey. I did, obviously. I don't know why I never broke it off with her. She was just never really that involved in my life anyway, so it was as though I didn't have a girlfriend. To be honest, I kind of forgot about her.

Tris probably thinks I love her to death because she saw me kiss her at the Chasm. I just didn't want Audrey to fight with me about how we don't do "normal" couples do. It was either I kiss her or...all hell breaks loose. Well, not really. But her anger may as well be that.

I walk along the railing. We're meeting only a few feet from where I am, so I try to drag out the walk. My mind begins to wander, and I begin thinking about Tris. She's so much stronger than Audrey, who barely passed initiation. Something inside me wants Tris to be here. Then she'll know that I don't have any feelings for Audrey whatsoever.

I look over the railing. I almost wanted to jump off before Tris. I was willing to just leave the world, plummet to my death...but then _she_ came. And my whole world changed.

Footsteps interrupt my fantasizing of Tris and I dating, kissing, just being together in general.

"Audrey," I say. It's about time. I just want this to end. She has an enormous grin on her face, and I feel a quick pang of guilt. It fades, however, when I remember that I'm doing this to be with Tris.

"Hey, Four!" she exclaims. I hate my nickname with a burning passion.

"Audrey, we need to talk." Here comes the questioning. The accusing. The anger.

"About what?" Her mood hasn't really changed. Does she suspect anything?

"This just...isn't working. I have a lot of stuff going on, and things between us aren't working out."

"Maybe we can make time...?" She sounds hurt, not angry. Her voice trembles and she doesn't make eye contact.

"Look, the thing is that I'm not sure if I want to make time. It's not even your fault. The way this relationship has been going doesn't feel right. I know, you were my first girlfriend, but I'm not getting the feeling that you're my girlfriend. I'm sorry, but I don't want to do this anymore," I explain in the nicest way I can. Saying Sorry, I forgot about you when this amazing initiate of mine who's actually nice joined Dauntless, and I realized our relationship sucks just doesn't seem fitting. Before Audrey can make a snide remark, I see a sign fall over out of my peripheral vision and see...Tris?

Audrey looks like she's about to explode. "Who are you?"

"I...uh...well, you see..." Tris stammers. "I work here and I wanted to take down the sign but I fell over. I'm sorry to interrupt anything-"

"How'd you fall over if you were standing up to take the sign down?" Audrey eyes Tris with a knowing look that can only be described as threatening.

"Dropped my..." Tris takes a moment to think. "Pencil."

"Oh, is that so? You don't look old enough to be seventeen."

"Well, I am seventeen," Tris replies calmly.

"Audrey, she is seventeen," I pipe up. I had to, because Audrey always takes my word seriously.

"How do you know?" I decide that the simplest explanation is the best one.

"I was her instructor last year. She's a transfer from Abnegation." I add in the last part for good measure. The more specific, the better.

Tris awkwardly stands by the sign, and the corners of my mouth twitch. She saw me break up with her. _She knows, she knows, she knows._

"Yeah, well, I have to bring this sign in." She brings the sign in to the store, and I watch her until she walks into the parlor and I can't see her anymore. Audrey leans in, and says "Have fun with your new girlfriend." I look away. She can tell, but I don't care. I won't let her bad mood ruin my night. I just broke up with Audrey!

She walks away slowly, dramatically, as if she's in some movie about how depressing her life is here in Dauntless. I hear a door open, and I know it's Tris coming out of the tattoo parlor.

"Four, thank you for that," she says, her voice barely louder than a whisper. I love that about her - she says bold things in a quiet, timid voice. I turn around, not wanting her to think I'm disinterested.

"It was no problem." I think about what just happened between Audrey and me. A door closed, but I guess this means a new one will open. "You know, I've been wanting to end it with her for weeks." I feel comfortable around Tris, like I can tell her my life story. Maybe I will, eventually.

"How long have you been waiting?" she blurts out. I hold back a laugh, liking that she actually acknowledges her curiosity and doesn't hold it back.

"Since initiation started," I answer truthfully.

"Oh, well, it's been awhile." It's obvious that she's uncomfortable, but I don't think it's because of me. _Probably the whole situation_, I think. "I'm going to go straighten out that sign." She walks away, and even though it's only a few feet I miss her being right next to me. I look at the water for a few more moments, then turn to leave. I see Tris still trying to put the sign in its original position.

I touch her arm, and I feel the electricity between us. It isn't like a shock or anything. Just...her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I say quietly. Walking back to my apartment, I can only think about how I'll be with Tris tomorrow, watching her simulations. That doesn't matter though.

I'll be with Tris.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY, FANFICTION WORLD! I'VE HAD SO MUCH STUFF GOING ON...I KIND OF FORGOT ABOUT MY STORY! Please don't kill me but...****_I have a life outside of fanfiction_****. AH, just kidding. I had All-County band tryouts on Thursday (yes, I did make it!) and just...asdfghjkl. So, I've been busy practicing the clarinet and working my you-know-what off in eighth grade. And, of course, reading Jane Austen novels. Anybody here read Pride and Prejudice? Mansfield Park? Sense and Sensibility? No? I'm a loner? ...okay. Sorry for forgetting about my internet life. I'll try to update twice a week or so. Without further ado, I present chapter seven...**

* * *

Tris POV

"Oh. My. God. Tris, _wake up._" Christina shoves me urgently. Wait...what time is it?

"What time is it...?"

"Well, you basically have like five minutes until training," Christina says affably. "No biggie."

"No biggie? _Yes_ biggie! I have to get dressed and eat in five minutes?"

"Congratulations, you repeated what I just said." Christina rolls her eyes. I roll out of bed and put on some black skinny jeans with a black tank top along with my combat boots.

"WAIT!" Christina yells. "I have to do your makeup."

"We have to go..." I say, pointing to the door.

"But what about Four?"

"Huh?"

"You talk in your sleep," she says with a mischievous grin. _Dammit._

I try to give her a death glare, but she only laughs. God, I love Dauntless. In Abnegation, it was like, what? You _laugh? _How very inhumane. I can't believe you're happy. That's self-indulgent. What? You wear makeup? SINNER.

Christina drags me into the bathroom and applies eyeliner, mascara, and...some other stuff. When I look in the mirror, I don't see myself. I see a girl whose hair isn't a mess and who looks striking, to say the least.

"You look great!" Christina shrieks.

"I don't know...I mean, I don't look like myself. This isn't me."

"You know, Tris," Christina says, "maybe this is you, but you don't know it. How can you know _anything_ about yourself in Abnegation? All of these great human qualities are suppressed there." Hmm...that gives me something to think about. I nod and begin walking.

"We have to go shopping," Christina reminds me.

"Not this again," I groan. She sticks her tongue out and says, "That wasn't a question, like do you want to go shopping? The answer, for you, is no, because you don't _want_ to. But, you kind of need to."

"So there," I reply mockingly. She playfully nudges me and we walk into the training room.

* * *

Four's POV

_Where is she_? I can't get my mind off of Tris. What else is new? I begin pacing in the training room. Initiates are still walking in, but I have to begin teaching. I finally decide that if she doesn't show up, it's her fault. And so, I begin the lesson.

"Listen up, initiates!" I shout. They don't listen, though. "INITIATES!" I scream, trying to get them to shut the hell up. They finally do and have gotten the hint. "Today, you will be learning how to shoot a gun. Everybody, go and take a gun from the table over there." They listen to me and grab the guns.

Tris walks in with Christina, aware that she is _very_ late. I know I shouldn't let it slide, so I call her over.

"I'm so sorry," she says as she looks down at the floor, her eyes glued to the tile.

"Look at me," I say, hoping that seemed like I need her to pay attention. Really, I just want to see her. She looks up, and I see her. She looks even more beautiful than usual, which I didn't know was possible. "Just...don't let it happen again. Got it?" She nods slowly.

"About yesterday..." she begins.

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry for...uh, interrupting. I didn't mean to intrude." I want to yell at her that she didn't intrude, she can never get in my way.

"Look, you didn't do anything wrong," I say with a grin. "We're shooting guns now. Okay?"

"Okay." She runs over to Christina and they begin laughing. She looks so cute when she laughs. Her whole face lights up when she smiles and it looks as though she has no troubles. I love that about her. She can just...let it all go. If she can't, she does a pretty good job of covering it up. I begin thinking about the differences between her and Audrey. They're both pretty amiable, but in different ways. Tris's manner is just so different. Whenever I was around often, which was rare, I always felt like there was a storm cloud lingering over her, just waiting to burst. However, as I said, Audrey could be affable and kind. She isn't a bad person. She just isn't for me. Her random outbursts and constant hissy fits are nothing but unnecessary.

Tris fires at the target perfectly and, to my complete shock, it hits the middle perfectly. I need to talk to her by myself. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. All I know is that I need to see her. Soon.

* * *

**Sorry for the ending, which sucks, but the next chapter will be fluffy...or will it? **


End file.
